


Would You Please Stay And Please Be Mine?

by x_spiritedaway_x



Category: Free!
Genre: Fire Fighter Makoto, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Police Sousuke, Reunion, Rin's involved but purely for Sousuke to talk to about Makoto and weasel information out of him, Sousuke cries a little but it's not angst, The second half is the Future Fish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto and Sousuke meet ten years after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Please Stay And Please Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I basically wrote this for my friend Angelo (who you can find at: kuroko-seijuuro.tumblr.com) because it's his birthday! Happy birthday! :) ♥

Sousuke stares down at his exercise book, his brows furrowed, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes staring at the words with an intense focus. He's devoted too much time to helping Aiichirou study for his end of year examinations that he totally forgot to concentrate on his own. Here he is now, sitting in his dorm, studying with one of the guys from Iwatobi.

Namely, Makoto Tachibana.

They'd met after Regionals, when Makoto had wanted to ask about Sousuke's shoulder and give him a few tips on how to prevent further damage to it. The tips had helped and Sousuke's shoulder hardly bothers him anymore -- pain wise. After that, they'd met a few times in cafes, at the park, -- anywhere really -- and they'd eventually developed a friendship.

"Makoto, how do you work out questions on indirect proportion?" Sousuke asks suddenly, causing Makoto's head to snap up, startled.

He flashes Sousuke that wonderful smile and scoots closer to him, their shoulders pressing against each other, in order to take a better look at the question. Sousuke watches him with adoration and affection as he reads through the explanation, trying to come up with an example to help Sousuke out.

He can't help the way his heart flutters when Makoto's emerald eyes stare into his own sapphire ones.

"So, indirect proportion means that when one side of the ratio goes up, the other..."

That's all that Sousuke hears before he feels himself being lulled into daydreams by Makoto's angelic voice and soft tone. He's pulled sharply out of his thoughts when the voice stops reaching his ears. He looks at Makoto who is giving him a concerned look.

"Sousuke... are you alright? You zoned out a little bit." Makoto says.

Sousuke gives a coy smile and shakes his head, "I'm fine."

Makoto nods, "Perhaps we should take a break then?" he suggests and Sousuke is quick to agree even though he thinks he can keep going.

Sousuke pushes the book away from himself and keeps his head up by means of his elbow, watching the way Makoto folds the pages he's one before shutting the books and piling them on top of each other.

"What are you thinking of doing after high school?" Sousuke asks because he's genuinely curious as to what plans Makoto has for himself.

Makoto looks down at his lap, blushing slightly, "I'm thinking of going to a university in Tokyo."

Sousuke's eyes widen and his jaw drops. He forces himself to act natural because of course Makoto would go to a prestigious university in Tokyo -- he's charming, well behaved, motivated and his academic side isn't too shabby either. A university would obviously accept a guy like Makoto. He started an entire swim club and got them to nationals, for heaven's sake!

"That's, uh, really good." Sousuke offers lamely.

"Thanks..." Makoto replies shyly.

Sousuke feels the disappointment sink in. He was hoping that Makoto would decide on a university in Kyoto -- like Sousuke had -- and then, they'd be able to spend more time together and perhaps take their friendship further -- maybe even far enough to become boyfriends.

Makoto looks at Sousuke with a strange expression and Sousuke feels guilty -- had he worn his heart too far out on his sleeve?

"What about you, Sousuke?" he asks.

"Ah. I've got a place in some university in Kyoto." he says, trying to look disinterested. "Not a big deal. What's your plan?"

Makoto shrugs, "I'm not sure yet. Maybe a teacher at a swimming school or a firefighter." he says, unsure. "You?"

"Eh. I'll just take whatever courses appeal to me and then see what I can do from there."

* * *

Nobody expected Sousuke to come and say goodbye to Makoto at the train station as he leaves for Tokyo, but he surprised everyone and was the earliest to arrive.

Makoto's wearing a black pair of jeans, a white top, red, knitted cardigan and is carrying four or five bags and pulling a suitcase too. Sousuke goes over to him and takes some of the bags to lighten Makoto's load. They place them at a random seat on the train and then wait at the station until departing time.

"You know, I'm going to miss you, Sousuke." Makoto says seriously.

Sousuke blushes slightly at this, "I'll miss you too. It's going to be a lot different without having a mum friend!" he jokes to ward off his own embarrassment.

Makoto giggles, "Sousuke!"

"No, seriously. I'll miss you. You don't usually come across guys as nice as you."

Makoto colours and Sousuke smirks in satisfaction before breaking into a fit of laughter, causing Makoto to whine at how it isn't funny.

"You've made a really big impact on my life too, Sousuke."

It's Sousuke's turn to turn red. He doesn't act any different, just pulls Makoto into a hug and they stay like that for a while, Sousuke sniffing in the scent of Makoto's shampoo and cologne, Makoto breathing gently against Sousuke's ear.

They break apart when they hear a yell of 'Mako-chan!' in the distance and before Sousuke leaves, he pecks Makoto's cheek, having to show some form of his actual feelings -- maybe not so blatantly, but still showing them. Makoto's blushes slightly and Sousuke turns away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that are threatening to spill. He's going to lose Makoto and it's finally sinking in. Makoto's going to a fancy university in Tokyo. He's going to meet all kinds of new people -- one of them he'll, no doubt, end up liking. They'll get married and have kids and Sousuke will be left with no other choice than to marry a girl, or boy, that he loves less than he loves Makoto.

All because of his cowardice.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Makoto. Try and stay in contact but don't feel obligated to. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again some time." he says before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

They end up streaming down his cheeks as he tries desperately to wipe them away.

* * *

_Well, I guess I'll see you around, Makoto. Try and stay in contact but don't feel obligated to. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again some time_.

Sousuke actually laughs out loud as he swings the handcuffs around on one finger. He'd been naive, back then, to think that something so miraculous would ever happen.

It's been ten years, give or take, since Makoto had left for Tokyo. They'd stayed in contact a little -- sending the odd text message during their first year -- but after that, he'd never heard from the guy. Sousuke shrugs. He's totally over Makoto.

He'd ended up taking a few courses and doing well in them. They were suitable for policing so he did his degree, qualifications, training and now, here he is. A police officer, with Rin as his colleague. He enjoys his work. He convinces himself that he doesn't need Makoto, unlike his thoughts when he was seventeen.

* * *

"Hey, Rin." Sousuke says, turning to his co worker and best friend.

Rin gives an absent minded hum of acknowledgement as he inspects the ends of his crimson hair. Sousuke rolls his eyes and clears his throat. Rin glances his way at the sound but doesn't say anything. At least Sousuke's got a better portion of attention now.

"About Makoto..." he starts and Rin turns in his chair, staring at Sousuke's face. "Wh-what?"

Rin shrugs, "I thought you'd forgotten about him."

"Aha, really?" Sousuke asks, trying to sound light. "Well, I sort of did. I just remembered him. What's he up to these days?"

Rin goes back to looking at his hair, "He's a firefighter. Did pretty well in uni, actually. He's, like, a squad leader or something."

Sousuke gives a nod, "Do you have his number?"

"No. Haru told me all of this. They're still as close as ever!" Rin chuckles.

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Rin picks it up and holds it between his head and shoulder as he twirls a pen around.

"Hello, police station." he says, almost as if he's reading from a script. "... A fire? ... Okay, what's your address? ... Did someone set your house on fire? ... I understand... Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Is the offender unconscious? ... Alright, that's good, we can arrest him without them putting up a fight. Thank you, good bye."

Sousuke doesn't have to be given any orders. He's rushing towards the car, Rin at his heels before anyone can ask what's going on and why they're in such a rush. Rin just about manages to close the door before the car is off, speeding down the road, tires screeching as they make sharp turns that swing them around wildly. The sirens are sounding, and the lights are flashing. Lives are depending on them. If the offender wakes up and gets away, someone else could experience the same thing this poor family did.

Sousuke hops out of the car and finds the unconscious man lying outside the house, that's engulfed by high, orange flames. Sousuke can feel the heat from a few meters away and it's not pleasant, especially on a hot day like this.

He lifts up the criminal, with the help of Rin and places him a distance away from the burning house. They assess him for injuries -- the woman on the phone reported that her son had hit him around the head with a baseball bat. They find none and handcuff him before placing him on the back seats of the car, locking the doors so he can't escape. They question the woman, who's in tears now as she clutches the front of her husband's shirt, watching the firefighters, who've just arrived, attack the flames with water.

The flames eventually die down and one of the firefighters comes to assure the woman that there hasn't been much damage to her property and that the insurance company will pay for anything that has been burnt.

He watches the firefighter talking to the woman and he thinks that the voice sounds strangely familiar. Suddenly, he turns to Sousuke and holds his hand out for a shake.

That's when he notices those warm, green eyes and a few bangs of olive hair. Even from underneath the helmet, it's unmistakable.

Makoto.

Sousuke's heart begins to thunder and he suddenly can't breathe. Okay, maybe he lied when he said he was over Makoto -- he's so not. His throat is dry and he can't speak. He just takes Makoto's hand and gives it a light shake before letting go.

"Good job." he croaks as Makoto takes off his helmet, his hair spreading out messily across his scalp, face and neck.

"Thanks... oh! Sousuke!" he cries and pulls Sousuke into a sudden hug of joy and surprise.

Sousuke hugs back, smirking slightly at how he's still taller than Makoto, "Makoto, hey."

They pull away after a few seconds -- the appropriate time for a reunion hug -- and stare at each other, green meeting blue.

Makoto clears his throat, "It's good to see you."

"Yeah." Sousuke breathes and suddenly every memory he's ever shared with Makoto comes back to him so fast, it's almost like a punch in the stomach.

He wants to cry, he's so happy. Makoto's here in front of him, the real, actual Makoto Tachibana, alive, healthy, beautiful as ever. Sousuke can't help himself. He leans down slightly -- the increase in Makoto's growth means he doesn't have to bend his back as much -- and places a kiss against his cheek, the same spot as he did ten years ago.

* * *

Sousuke's staring out the window the next day at work. Rin's off sick -- probably from the amount of smoke he inhaled yesterday -- and Sousuke's bored. He hears a knock at the door and tears his attention away from the rainy scene outside.

"Come in!" he calls.

The door opens and in steps a man with olive coloured hair and green eyes, in a firefighter's uniform. Makoto? What's he doing here? Sousuke raises a brow as Makoto approaches the desk and sits down in the seat opposite him.

"Hi." he says quietly, avoiding his gaze.

Sousuke nods, trying not to show his happiness, "Hello, Tachibana."

"Tachibana? Really?" Makoto questions, looking up to stare at Sousuke.

"Just kidding." Sousuke laughs. "Firefighter Tachibana, eh?"

Makoto giggles, "Just Makoto will do."

There's silence for a moment, the only sound being the rain outside, the rhythmic pitter patter of it.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Sousuke finally asks in a whisper.

Makoto almost jumps out of his seat, "W-well, my phone got stolen. I couldn't remember your phone number and when I came back to Iwatobi for a year, I heard you'd moved to Kyoto permanently. I meant to visit but studies got in the way. I really didn't intend for us to lose contact like that." he explains, playing with his hands.

Oh, Sousuke thinks and then mentally slaps himself. Of course the angel, Makoto, wouldn't purposely stop talking to one of his friends like that. How could he be so daft?

"Makoto, I've been meaning to tell you something for the past ten years." Sousuke says.

"Actually, I've always wanted to tell you something too." Makoto's saying at the same time.

They stare at each other and laugh.

"You first." Sousuke finally states.

"You first." Makoto protests.

"How about at the same time?" Sousuke suggests and Makoto nods. "One. Two. Three."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Sousuke sits in stunned silence, frozen, while Makoto stares at the wooden desk in front of them. He can't find the words to say until Sousuke leans over, tilts his chin up and presses his dry lips to Makoto's. The kiss lasts a few seconds before they both pull away. They stare into each others eyes for a while before Makoto speaks up.

"I love you, Sousuke." he breathes and smiles.

"Didn't you just say that?" Sousuke teases before getting up and walking around the desk.

He spins Makoto in his chair slightly to face him and he kneels on the floor in front of Makoto before wrapping his arms around his toned waist. He smiles and sniffs in that familiar scent from ten years ago. He's crying again, but out of happiness this time.

"I missed you so much!" he sobs.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry." Makoto strokes Sousuke's hair before leaning down for another kiss.

This one is longer, not really passionate, but sweet and exactly the kind of kisses Sousuke wants to share with Makoto, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> PS, Angelo: Sorry it's only 2,000-ish words.


End file.
